


Coherency Long Flown

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Brief mention of pet play, Come Eating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Trans Link, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett's hands are heaven.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eighteen prompt: fingering
> 
> Rearranging my prompts I think to continue this one tomorrow! Stay tuned.

God but his hands are nearly as good as his cock.

Link is wholly unable to hold still. He's drenched, absolutely dripping. If his mind where a bit more lucid, he'd laugh at the thought of Rhett's fingers going pruney.

Coherency long flown, he's swimming in the sensation of skillful digits. Long and dexterous and _fuck_ but they make his body _sing_. Flopped hair clings to his flushed, sweat slick face.

There's another finger and he's delirious, babbling pleas and nonsense. They crook, he cries. His thumb perfectly teases his swollen little dick, chases him to the edge and over in an abrupt crash. He's still riding the waves, struggling to put his head above water when he falls again, even deeper with a sharp gasp. "Rhett!"

His thighs quake and Rhett's not done with him yet. A wet, clever mouth clamps onto his nipple. He's left thrashing, almost fighting the drop but it comes and he comes and he can't feel anything but the hum in his core.

Rhett grants him mercy, eases off, just soothing touches now, quiet praise. "So good, darlin', lookit you, you did perfect, didn't you?"

He's trembling, little shocks bursting through with tiny sounds, desperate whimpers.

"What'd'ya think, you still wanna ride me, baby?"

"Ohh, fuck yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day nineteen prompt: riding

Gosh his legs are like jelly but he's determined. He's lacking grace as he clambers over top Rhett though that's hardly the fault of his orgasms. Link overbalances and topples on Rhett's chest.

"Oof, easy, honey."

"But I want you _now_."

"Elbowing me in the ribs ain't gonna get you any closer to having my dick inside you."

"Part of the process."

He rights himself, using the chest he's fallen on as a point of leverage. Maybe a little crooked, but he's successfully straddling his man. Perhaps worried about him tipping again if he were to forfeit one of his hands to the job, Rhett gets one of his own hands down there, holding himself steady. He lets his other hand slide along Link's waist, both enjoying the skin beneath his fingers and offering stability.

Link cranes his head down to see and happily seats himself on offered flesh, wiggling when their bodies meet. Pleased, he purrs like the select few cats Rhett _may_ be warming up to. Link would be his favorite cat for sure. He tells him as much, scratching behind his ear with a lopsided grin.

He doesn't hesitate to lean into the touch with a loud contented hum. "You want me to be your kitty huh?" The hand travels down his back, the full length of his spine as if a tail might be waiting there. Instead, he traces the slick line where they meet, rubbing stretched skin incessantly until it gives way, grants entry to a finger alongside his cock.

A wordless cry but he shoves his weight down with more force than before, quivering with the utter fullness. He's panting, breathless, "Stuffing my pussy like that, I'll be anything you want, darlin'."

Rhett's growl has him holding on, riding hard. His lungs burn, just a little, as Rhett, finger still lodged inside, adds his other hand to jerk him off, the time for teasing gone.

Link shatters, absolutely wrecked and desperately grinding. He can feel Rhett coming too and it makes him jolt with the threat of yet another orgasm. Suddenly he's empty and on his back, one scruffy mouth quick to replace. _Oh god_ , he's eating his come out of him, practically slurping in his enthusiasm. Damn if it doesn't coax that last orgasm from him after all.

Feeling like a brittle leaf, he quakes, held together by large hands, his most treasured.


End file.
